<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Same Station, Different Children, Different Loves by UnknownEnforcer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519889">Same Station, Different Children, Different Loves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer'>UnknownEnforcer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, multi-ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a One-Shot Anthology of the 'First Day' series where Harry or his Loves drop their children off at King's Cross Station.</p><p>In this, no two Harry's are the same, and in this, Harry always has a different love/s, sometimes he has two wives, sometimes he only has one. But one thing remains the same; he always has children that get dropped off at King's Cross Station to make some friends and be sorted at Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Flora Carrow/Hestia Carrow/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Same Station, Different Children, Different Loves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, once again, I would like to say that these are One-Shots, that are not connected by anything. The only thing that they have in common is Harry or his Wife/s dropping thier children off at King's Cross Station, and the kids making thier first friend, and getting sorted!</p><p>No two Harry's are the same for this either, and in each story, Harry will have a different personality, and a different job than his last one, just to spice things up a bit!</p><p>First pairing up is Harry x Luna x Hermione, or Lunar Harmony as people have come to call it!</p><p>/x/</p><p>Join Discord, we are nearly 100 members strong!</p><p>Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a special day within the Potter family mansion. However, it wasn’t a birthday event or anything like that, no, instead, it was the day in which Hermione’s and Luna’s middle children, Susanna Potter and Jacob Potter were heading to King’s Cross Station to start their education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To everyone that knew Harry Potter, they were greatly surprised to learn that after killing Voldemort, who was feared to be one of the most dangerous, and powerful Dark Lords within wizarding history, the very first thing that he did, was to propose to not one, but two girls, those girls being Luna ‘Loony’ Lovegood, and Hermione Granger, which they happily accepted, giving a rather large and... intimate make-out session on the remnants of the battleground that was Hogwarts's courtyard.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, when this information was learnt by the general public of the wizarding world, they didn’t say anything really, they just accepted it, although some were openly against it, but others weren’t.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Whilst uncommon within the wizarding world in Britain, there were a few polygamous relationships, yet, it was more common within the Indian or Asian wizarding culture.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, instead of continuing on his education at Hogwarts as a </span>
  <span>Seventh-Year</span>
  <span> student, Harry instead was offered a job, by none other than Hogwarts’ new Headmistress; Minerva McGonagall. The job that she offered him was the Defense Against the Dark Arts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now, despite only being a student himself, Harry did have experience in teaching others during the reign of terror that Hogwarts experienced under the iron and barbaric rule of Dolores Umbridge.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he was a little reluctant to accept the role, however, it took a few meetings with Minerva McGonagall to finally make him accept the teaching role, with her saying that if he were to teach them, then the students will be readily to listen and learn from the one who killed Voldemort.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It also helped that Hermione and Luna were... very persuasive, whether it be in a rented bedroom in a love hotel, or in one of the many broom closets of Hogwarts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Harry had been the Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts for nearly two decades now, and everyone in his class were passing with flying colors, producing the best results that Hogwarts’ had ever seen.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself not being around for Luna and Hermione that much, especially when they were pregnant with his children, he was always able to send them gifts to remind them that he was thinking of them each and every day, and he always took a month or two off before they were due in, and didn’t return to his teaching post until a few months after the baby was born, just to make sure that they were alright with everything.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, now, Harry was preparing his coursework and syllabus for all of his students, which were soon to include another two of his children, Jacob Potter and Susanna Potter, who each respectively took a few things from their mothers.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Susanna was a little bookworm, but knew how to have fun and relax when it was needed, and Jacob, well... he was quirky to say the best... not exactly on Luna’s level, but they were still oddities, and he also had this insatiable appetite for learning as much as he could about every single Magical Creature there might be, even the possibly extinct ones.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As usual, Hermione was the first one to awaken within the Potter Mansion. Having always been an early riser growing up, and even throughout her Hogwarts’ years, it had carried over, and in fact, it became more ingrained into her to become an early riser in case any one of the kids created havoc first thing in the morning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching her body and moaning in muted pleasure as she felt joints pop and click, she couldn’t help but give a rather cute yawn as she continued to stretch.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once that was done, Hermione headed over towards the vanity mirror on the far-side of the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she quickly checked herself over in the vanity mirror in the bedroom – one that allowed her to see the bedroom door – she noticed that she her hair was rather frizzy near her shoulders – she really didn’t like bed hair, not one bit – and she did have some light bags under her eyes from the... pleasurable night last night – and that she was starting to have small wrinkles appear around her forehead, and around the corner of her lips.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh well, nothing like a little makeup and brushing wouldn’t fix.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself, before looking down at the table that was pretty stacked with bottles of perfume, makeup of all types, and a few hairbrushes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing to herself, she decided to get a move on and brush her hair first, and apply a little makeup to cover her </span>
  <span>age lines</span>
  <span> from stress and age.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once that little morning ritual was done, Hermione heard some rather cute snores coming from the bed, and turning around, she couldn’t help but feel a little amusement, and also a little bit of annoyance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Spread out on the large </span>
  <span>King-sized</span>
  <span> bed, with the covers kicked off, revealing her nude form, was Luna Potter nee Lovegood.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was sprawled out, much like a cat would whilst on that bed, a dreamy expression on her face, even in sleep as she snuggled against a soft pillow, slight and cute snores escaping her, and her wavy, dirty-blonde hair cascaded down to her buttocks, although, there were a few small clumps in her hair thanks to the ever so annoying ‘bedhead’.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, deary.” Hermione muttered out, making her way over towards the sprawled out which, before gently shaking her sides.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
  <span> go away...” She murmured out, trying to escape the shaking by burying herself even further into the pillow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna.” Hermione said, raising her voice a little and using what everyone else would call, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘mother’</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice, “Get up this instant. You can sleep once we get back from the station.” She stated, before once again jostling Luna.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fooey...” Luna murmured out, finally relenting under the assault of Hermione’s jostling. Sitting upright, allowing her rather perky, high B-cup breasts to bounce lightly, yet there were plenty of hickeys around them, and her nipples were a little puffy from their constant licking, nibbling and gentle biting on them from last night’s activities.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luna for her most part, looked exactly like she had in her previous years, only she had a much more womanly and more mature look to her, although, if she was in a playful mood, then one would easily be able to tell that she was still the same, childish and unique person that she was back in Hogwarts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, probably the most surprising thing to learn about Luna, was the fact that she had a small thing for belly button piercings, and currently, she was wearing a soft platinum crescent moon piercing that hung just below her navel.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She even had a small box of them, all various shapes, sizes and color, and she chose to wear different piercings depending on the mood, or if she was just feeling it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, as soon as Luna stepped stretching her entire body with this cat-like poise, she all but jumped off the bed, revealing that Luna was still a few inches shorter than Hermione, coming up to her nose in terms of height side-by-side, and her large, wide silverish-gray eyes were shining in happiness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mwah!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giving an exaggerated kissing sound, Luna placed a small kiss upon Hermione’s nose, causing her to crinkle it in annoyance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Let it be known, Hermione really didn’t like nose kisses. Forehead, cheek, or lip kisses, she liked. She just didn’t like to be kissed on the nose for some reason.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Luna.” Hermione said with a small sigh, shaking her head at the antics of her ‘sister wife’, “It’s time for the kids first day of school.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luna gave a small gasp, whether it be faked or genuine, no one but her could know as she clapped her hands together, “Really? Already?” She said, however, when Hermione nodded in affirmative, she suddenly gave a small pout, “Fooey... they grow up too fast.” She said, rubbing her arms as a few small tears escaped her eyes, a genuine aura of sadness surrounding her as the thought of yet another kid of hers leaving the home and to Hogwarts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Luna.” Hermione said, gently patting the eccentric girl on the shoulder, “At least we have another few </span>
  <span>years</span>
  <span> before the others join them. Besides, their older siblings will be there to keep them safe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...” Luna murmured out, before heading over towards the vanity mirror herself, twirling a few locks of her dirty blonde hair in her hands, “I guess that’s true... it still hurts though.” She said, looking at Hermione through the mirror, in which she could see Luna’s silverish-gray eyes shining in sadness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s life, Luna. Nothing can stay the same.” She said, before she raised an eyebrow at the blonde when she noticed that she was getting a simple change of clothes, but she noticed something was missing, “Luna.” She stated, her voice rather firm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘Mione?” She called back, looking back at her through the vanity mirror as she brought a brush through her wavy hair, flinching </span>
  <span>lightly</span>
  <span> every time she hit a knot in her hair.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, put some panties on.” She said, noticing that she was going to be wearing a rather short sundress at the station today, “We don’t need you accidentally flashing anyone... or scarring the young children for life.” She added on, knowing that Luna was a little... devious sometimes, especially considering the fact that she didn’t always wear a pair of panties.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww~ Do I have to?” Luna whined out, making her large silverish-gray eyes sparkles with crocodile tears as she pleaded with the older girl.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raising a delicate brow, Hermione cocked her hip slightly, “You do realize that Harry would be... less than pleased if I told him about this? You do know how... possessive he is when it comes to us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A small shiver ran down both of their spines, but it wasn’t shivers of fear of disgust or fear, no, it was shivers of pleasure that ran down their spines when they remembered what had happened when they were hit on by a drunken man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was so sexy when he was protective~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing</span>
  <span> lightly, Luna flicked her wand, before a pair of rather childish, yet cute panties floated on top of the pile of clothing that she was going to wear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A rather simple white pair that had a cute horizontal pink stripped pattern on them, “Fine...” She said with a small pout, before she started to fix up a little bit of makeup </span>
  <span>around</span>
  <span> her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded her head, although, she made sure to conjure up a chair to sit on as she gazed at her sister wife getting changed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was only doing this just so she made sure that Luna put the panties on. She didn’t want to be the one to treat her like a child and lift up her dress before they left the house to make sure she was wearing them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, that would only waste more time that they couldn’t afford to lose.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the </span>
  <span>Floo</span>
  <span> Network as the bright green flames died down, Hermione and Luna were both hand-in-hand, each of them with a small smile on their face as it was that time of year again to see the Hogwarts Express.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, a few moments later, the green flames roared to life momentarily, before dying off once again, revealing two new people that were following, also hand-in-hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One boy, and one girl, both were around the same age, and had a combination of looks that they got from their parents.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t like that form of travelling.” A soft, young, feminine voice spoke out, gently brushing her clothing off from any dust or ash from the fabric.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Susanna. Not everyone likes it, and it takes some time to get used to.” Hermione gently chided her daughter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Susanna was a rather petite girl, who had Hermione’s own rather frizzy and wavy brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, but unlike Hermione, she had rather bright green eyes hidden behind a pair of rounded glasses and a rather chubby face that still had some traces of baby fat, and she also had a light dusting of freckles around her nose, and cheeks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just like her mother, Susanna was a bookworm, preferring to stay inside, reading on anything that she could get her hands on, rather than being outside and extremely sociable, but unlike Hermione was growing up, she did know how to have a little fun when it was needed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that Hermione didn’t like that her daughter picked up from her father, was her love of flying – although, that was a very happy Harry the day he found out, they spent the entire afternoon outside and on their brooms, with Harry teaching her the skills in which he picked up on during his time on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although, instead of wearing normal clothing – for them, anyway – Susanna was already wearing her Hogwarts uniform – that was </span>
  <span>uncrested</span>
  <span>, as that changed during the sorting tradition - having been too excited to even wear anything else, but luckily, it was fine to wear it, considering they went straight from their home to the King’s Cross Station – Magical Side – from the Flew Network, meaning that there were no muggles looking at them with confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on sis, it’s fun! Who doesn’t like some adventure?” A more carefree voice spoke out, gently nudging his sister on her arm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacob, don’t irritate your sister.” Luna spoke out to her son, Jacob, looking at him with a semi-serious look – that was as about as serious Luna could actually look.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Jacob looked down, “Sorry, mum.” He murmured out, before looking over towards his sister, “Sorry, sis.” He spoke out of reflex, knowing that it would either be his other mother or his own that would make him </span>
  <span>apologize</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Susanna said, offering a small smile to her </span>
  <span>brother</span>
  <span> – who was a few weeks older than her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob Potter was the son of Luna Potter, and he had more resemblance to his mother than his father, as he was a few inches taller than his sister, Susanna, and he had his mother’s face and eyes, but he did have messy black hair that he got from his father.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was also wearing a Hogwarts uniform that was </span>
  <span>uncrested</span>
  <span>, and he was wearing an interesting tie that had a few </span>
  <span>Niffler’s</span>
  <span> on them, showing that he either had a love for cute things, or for Magical Creatures – which was the correct assumption.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, he had a more... quirky nature, in which he also received from his mother, and could sometimes go off on tangents if he really got into things, although, he had a love towards Magical Creatures rather than spell-making.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two, let’s go.” Hermione said, offering her hands down towards her children.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Susanna looked up and smiled at her mother, before she let go of Jacob’s hand and latched onto her hand, before snuggling into gently.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling lightly at her daughter, she gently ruffled her messy hair, getting her to pout rather adorably, tittering lightly, Hermione quickly placated her daughter, “Sorry, too hard to resist.” She said, before she tightened her grip on her hand before she started to lead her towards the train.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, with Luna, she simply smiled towards her son, before she gestured with her head to follow them, as her simple white sundress fluttered in the slight breeze, “Come on, let’s not fall behind them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head at his mother, Jacob quickly fell into step his mother as they followed after Hermione and Susanna, who seemed to be getting more and more giddy the closer they got to the train, while he was feeling a little more nervous about it.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Alright, children, here we are.” Hermione said, gazing upon the Hogwarts Express – that did look a little different from their time as students – with a hint of longing, almost like she was remembering her very first time seeing the train when she was eleven years old.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow~” Susanna murmured out, this was the first time seeing the train in person, as she had been too sad to see her siblings leave each and every year before her, “It looks amazing!” She exclaimed out, her glasses falling down her nose slightly, in which she quickly rectified.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tittering lightly, Hermione petted her head once again, “Of course it is.” She said, she then saw out of the corner of her eye that Luna and Jacob had finally caught up with them, “Now, I want you both to behave on there, and please, try to make some new friends. Friends that won’t use you for your name or who your father is.” Hermione pleaded, not wanting her kids to go through the sort of fake friendship.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Our older siblings told us what to look out for!” Jacob replied, flashing a lopsided smile in which he got from his father as he smacked his hands together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione merely nodded her head, quickly turning away to blink a few tears out of her eyes, “Well, your father was kind enough to already take your belongings with him a week ago, so be sure to catch up with him after your sorting, alright?” She said to the children, who both nodded their heads at that.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember-” Luna piped up for the first time, garnering their attention, “-it doesn’t matter what house you are sorted in, and no matter what, we will never be disappointed in you. Just do your best in class, and excel to the best of your abilities.” She said, flashing a dreamy smile towards the children.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>TOOT</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the whistle of the train blow caused Hermione’s heart to shatter a little bit. Gazing at the clock, she saw that it was nearly time for the train to leave for Hogwarts, “Well, it’s best to get on the train. You don’t want to miss your first trip to Hogwarts.” She said, a bittersweet smile on her face as she did so.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Susanna quickly wiped away a few stray tears as she launched herself into her mother, wrapping her in a very tight hug, before murmuring, “I’ll miss you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, baby.” Hermione said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon Susanna’s forehead, she then brought her away from her body, gently rubbing her shoulders, “I’ll be sure to Owl you every weekend.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Susanna murmured out, before taking a deep breath as she turned around, before quickly boarding the train.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, mum, mother.” Jacob said, calling Hermione ‘mother’ like he was told to do from a young age to prevent confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, my little gremlin.” Luna said, before ruffling Jacob’s hair and placing a small kiss onto his cheek that made him blush in embarrassment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush now, it’s not that embarrassing.” Hermione said, a cheeky smile on her face. She always did love that </span>
  <span>exclamation</span>
  <span> that Jacob made when either Luna or herself kissed him like that in public.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his cheek, trying his best to get the soft pink lipstick off of his cheek, he quickly rushed onto the train, quickly following after his sister.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luna and Hermione sighed at the same time, before Luna gently closed in on Hermione, gently clasping her hand in her own, and giving it a reassuring grip, “It’ll be alright, ‘Mione. They’ll be back before we know it.”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“This is exciting!” Susanna exclaimed, her eyes wide as she took in every single detail of the carriage they just barged into, with Jacob following behind her, a more... recluse smile on his features.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>However, Jacob was the first to notice that they were not alone in the carriage, and quickly nudging his sister, he gestured towards the girl that was sitting on the seat on the right side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello~” Susanna greeted out, “May we sit here?” She asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl didn’t respond, but she did shyly nod her head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Jacob spoke out, giving a small nod of appreciation as he and his sister sat down on the seat opposite the girl.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few moments of awkward silence as the train slowly lurched forward, making its way out of the station, however, that was broken when Jacob spoke up, “So... I’m Jacob Potter, and this is my adorable little sister, Susanna.” He said, introducing them both to the girl as he playfully </span>
  <span>noogied</span>
  <span> his sister.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it~” She whined out, batting his hands away from her hair, a small blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s... a p-pleasure to meet you.” The girl said, shyly flicking a lock of her blondish-black hair out of her face, “I’m Lucy... Lucy Longbottom.” She introduced herself, shyly looking away at the two Potter’s.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, that was Jacob and Susanna’s first friend they met on the train to Hogwarts, Lucy Longbottom, the daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom.</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Potter, Jacob!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his name being called, Jacob stepped forward out of the small remaining group of First Years yet to be sorted. As he stepped up, he could hear the sound of his older siblings cheering him on, along with seeing his father watching on, a proud smile on his face as he sat down on the stool, and soon enough, the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he waited for the House that would soon become like a second family to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“Gryffindor!”</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the Sorting Hat called out his house, he couldn’t help but to have a slight smile on his face as he got sorted into his father’s old house, he noticed that his crestless robes soon changed, so that it was proudly displaying the Gryffindor’s crest, and that there had been a slight change, and now the robes had this goldish-red accent to them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around and flashing a small smile to his father, who was clapping with a bit more ferocity than he had with the others, Jacob soon walked down to the table that was cheering at them, mainly one red-headed kid that looked remarkably like Ron Weasley.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he received some warm welcomes into the house by the various older students that were there to settle everyone down, Jacob’s attention was soon brought back to the present when he heard his sister’s name be called out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter, Susanna!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Watching as his sister nervously made her way up to the stool, he was praying that she be sorted into Gryffindor as well, although he knew that the chances were extremely low of happening, considering her love for knowledge and hard work over her bravery and courage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>“Ravenclaw!”</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a soft smile as his sister’s house was called, he watched as she gingerly took the Sorting Hat off of her head, before giving it back to the person beside her, before she quickly made her way over to the house of Rowena Ravenclaw.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although, he nodded to himself as he noticed that Lucy Longbottom was in Ravenclaw as well, and that meant that he didn’t need to constantly concern himself with the safety of his sister.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Those two seemed to have bonded really well during the train ride to Hogwarts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>END CHAPTER</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Well, that was the Harry x Luna x Hermione One-Shot. I do hope that you enjoyed it, and I know it was a little different, but hey, different can be good! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, be on the lookout for the ‘Prequel’ to this story, which will be ‘Revenge’ styled, as the girls that Harry is paired with for the One-Shot series, will have some time taking revenge on those witches that hurt him, upset him or did him wrong in the past! Each girl will have a specific theme/style, so be ready for that! </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>